


Netflix and chill

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Tumblr Prompt, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Izuna invited his boyfriend with the infamous "Netflix and chill" line. Itama said yes ! And Izuna prepared the whole thing ..





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by Puzzleshipper from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"
> 
> Title is rubbish of course.

Izuna had prepared it all. From the moment he sent out the invitation and received a “yes” from his boyfriend, he had planned the whole evening carefully and he hoped, he really hoped everything was going to go well.

Three months since they started dating. Three amazing months and Izuna never imagined it’d work so well between them. It was a wonder they even managed to get along so well, considering the situation. They were different, after all. They were and they probably would have never met, would their siblings never have become best friends so long ago. For Izuna was extraverted, always ready to party, always ready to say yes if anyone invited him to do something reckless, Itama was just the opposite. A bookworm, a bit shy, a bit naive but it was exactly what Izuna liked in him.

Izuna couldn’t remember what changed their relationship though. Acquaintances since they sometimes hang out together with their siblings, never too close, Izuna was very much more close with Tobirama than he had been with Itama. But never, ever did he see Itama as anything but that. Until he did. And he started to get attracted with the younger man, until he started to see the beauty in Itama’s smiles and notice how smart and adorable he was. He couldn’t resist. He didn’t even try. He fell right away for him and Izuna didn’t wait long to invite Itama out for a date.

It was Itama who kissed him, as they were walking in the park together. He stopped, at some point, he grabbed his collar and almost forcefully pulled him down for a rough, needy kiss. Izuna had been quite surprised with the gesture but he kissed back just as roughly and they then went on with their walk, as if nothing happened. As if this had been enough to settle things between the two of them.

Izuna couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Now, three months later, there was one thing Izuna was waiting for. For as passionate and needy Itama’s kisses might be, there had been only this. Kisses. Some daring touches sometimes, nothing too sexual really. But no sex. They hadn’t slept together yet and Izuna was literally pining for his boyfriend, he wanted, needed to make him feel as good as possible, especially knowing Itama was a virgin. They never spoke of it too much, Itama blushed hard each time Izuna ever hinted anything like this. But it was all he did. Hint things. Just so Itama knew he wanted him. But never, ever pushing the matter one direction or the other. Itama would come to him if he ever felt ready to have sex. Not before. Especially not just to please Izuna and Izuna made Itama promise him just that.

So, when he sent a little “Netflix and chill tonight?” to his boyfriend and received a simple “yes” in answer, Izuna decided to make it as perfect as possible. For Itama’s first time. So it would be impossible for him to forget. And good too. Izuna wasn’t arrogant enough to think he was some sex God but he couldn’t be that bad, considering his exes never complained. And sure, having a virgin boyfriend was a bit scary but. He’d just have to listen as carefully as possible what Itama might say to him. How he might feel. What he might want.

Izuna wanted it to feel good for Itama. He loved him too much to lose him.

This had come as a surprise, really, when Itama first whispered the words as they were hugging the other day, at Hashirama’s place where Itama lived. They had been lounging around, enjoying a rainy afternoon together, snuggled under a blanket as they were watching television in silence. Lazily watching television, too distracted as they were making out and enjoying a quiet moment before Hashirama came home. Itama had whispered the words against his lips, breathing them out as if too scared to pronounce them louder and Izuna had been taken aback with how sincere they had sounded to his ear. And how entirely too cute Itama had looked on the moment, blushing furiously and looking away.

Izuna didn’t think much when he answered. The words came out as naturally as they could and he soon found his arms full of Itama, hugging him and kissing the life out of him and he melted. Yes, he loved his boyfriend dearly. Even if it had only been three months. He loved him and he worshipped him to the ground. He’d do anything to protect him, to keep him safe from the rest of the world. Itama was too pure to be broken. Izuna wouldn’t allow it. Ever.

The hour they decided on was approaching quickly and Izuna was getting a little nervous now. It wasn’t like him to be nervous. Even for his own first time, he hadn’t been nervous. But. He couldn’t begin to imagine how Itama might feel, knowing he would have sex for the first time tonight. Izuna knew for a fact that Itama never really experienced anything on his own. He masturbated, sometimes but it was all. So he’d have to be double gentle with him. To make sure it wouldn’t hurt. To make sure it wouldn’t get uncomfortable. Maybe they’d have to stop in the middle of it, if Itama asked for them to stop. All Izuna wanted was for Itama to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

He was even surprised Itama said yes to the offer to begin with. Or, maybe, it was easier to him to say so via a text, rather than say it out loud ? Anyways, Izuna couldn’t wait.

He was restless.

The knock at the door startled him. Izuna quickly stood from his couch, he straightened his clothes, he made sure he looked good, glancing at his reflection when he passed a mirror and he breathed out softly when he finally reached the flat’s door. All would be fine, he told himself again, trying to relax. They could do this. They were good with everything else. Having sex should be easy. It would be. He had packed a ton of lube and anything that might help, including some toys if Itama wanted to try those rather than his own, flesh toy at first. It would be fine.

Itama looked adorable, when Izuna opened the door. Soft and comfortable in his winter clothes, half his face hidden in his scarf but he didn’t wait long to invite himself in, pull the scarf away and kiss his boyfriend happily. Izuna closed the door with his foot as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Itama’s neck and running his fingers through his hair, as gently as he could. He could never get tired from kissing his boyfriend. Really not. Itama’s lips were a gift to the world and he was happy he was the only person on Earth able to taste them. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the first person Itama ever kissed but. He was alright with this. As long as the other people didn’t come rubbing it to his face smugly.

“Hello there,” Izuna purred against his boyfriend’s lips as Itama pulled back to catch his breath, his cheeks as red as possible. “Your nose is so cold.”

Itama giggled, he nodded, pulling his scarf and coat off, to hang them near the door and Izuna grabbed his hand, to lead him to the living room. All was already ready there, to set the mood right. Izuna wasn’t a very romantic man, he never considered himself as such but he was willing to do some efforts for his adorable boyfriend when needed. Lighting up some candles and preparing a bowl of Itama’s favorite candies as well as a cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table was something, already. And from Itama’s surprise, he enjoyed the attention.

It earned him a peck on the lips, as well as one beautifully bright smile.

They settled on the couch, Itama snuggling close as he always did, the bowl of candies in his lap and his head against Izuna’s shoulder. Izuna kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head gently, he smiled against his hair.

“What do you want to watch ?”

Itama shrugged, already munching on his candies and Izuna smiled again, he grabbed the nearby remote to turn the television on, he switched to Netflix and started the movie he had chosen earlier. Some chick flick that wouldn’t need much of their brain activity, so they could focus on something else. Like, kissing. And touching. And then, abandon the couch to move to the bedroom where Izuna prepared some more candles and some music to play.

Itama was entirely focused on the movie for the moment though. Not that Izuna minded, he loved having his boyfriend so close, he loved having him in his arm, looking as happy as he did now. It was amazing to see him like that, to know he might trigger such effect on him. He loved Itama too much to see him sad, he would never, ever accept to see him cry. Was he supposed to feel this way after only three months of relationship ? Probably not. But Izuna didn’t care. He wanted this to last. He truly did.

One thing was good at the moment. Itama was completely relaxed against him. Comfortable under the touch of his fingers against his shoulder. Izuna knew that much. Itama tended to squirm when a touch was bothering him and it’d be Izuna’s hint to stop. But it was only his arm around his shoulders, just as they often did when watching a movie and Izuna wasn’t sure when he was supposed to move to the next step but it was fine. They had time. All the time in the world.

They were halfway through the movie when Itama looked up at him. Izuna looked down, he smiled at his boyfriend, he tilted his head to the side when Itama seemed to hesitate. But soon, Itama went with what he had in mind. Without a word, he placed the bowl down on the table, he knelt up in order to straddle his lap, the way he did, sometimes, and he kissed him. It was one deep, mind blowing kiss that never failed to make Izuna question his boyfriend’s past. As, for a virgin, Itama kissed very well. He did. And Izuna loved these kisses a lot, he loved how skilled Itama was with his tongue. There wasn’t much he could do during these moments, too overwhelmed with it all and he simply held the other into his arms, his hands joined at the small of his back and he enjoyed himself.

It was only when Itama pulled back, panting and looking as flushed as he was that Izuna smiled. He had doubted, for a moment, that Itama would understand what he meant with “Netflix and chill”. Because Itama was so naive sometimes, so oblivious. He did understand though. He did and Izuna tilted his head to the side, as if to ask Itama what he wanted.

Itama kissed him again.

Something was different this time though. For Itama’s hands moved from their safe spot on his shoulders, he ran them down his chest slowly, in a way he never did before, until he reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it out of the way. Izuna shivered, when he felt the touch of Itama’s fingers upon his skin, he paused in the kiss to look at his boyfriend’s eyes, biting his lower lip as it felt so good already. Then, he reached up to kiss Itama’s neck, to suck soft marks on his skin, tasting it as he did so, just the way he had always wanted to. It was good, and kind of sweet, Izuna realized. He liked it. Very much so and warmth was starting to build up into his core, he started feeling very good and to want his boyfriend very much so. Yes he did and Izuna loosened his arms around his waist, to settle his hands on Itama’s hips, his thumbs playing with his belt as he did so, he smiled when Itama hiccuped over him and he glanced at his boyfriend’s face, happy to see him blush so much.

Slowly, and making sure Itama was alright with it, Izuna turned them to the side, he laid Itama down on the couch, watched him for a moment. Itama was looking beautiful like this, comfortable and relaxed and Izuna didn’t resist long before he started kissing him again, before he settled between his parted knees. Then, he trailed kisses along his jaw line, to his neck again, he smiled when Itama moaned, when Itama shivered under his touch, as his hands were under his shirt, following his sides in feather-like touches. He didn’t need to look, to know Itama wanted this, that he probably was getting tight in his pants the same way he was in his own and it was good, Izuna though.

It was only when Izuna decided to kiss Itama’s soft, adorable belly that Itama squirmed. He squirmed the same way he always did when he was uncomfortable and Izuna immediately looked up, he tried not feeling too bad when he saw the way Itama avoided his gaze, when he saw how he bit his lip.

“I ..” Itama trailed and Izuna shook his head, he kissed his belly and sat up.

“You know it’s alright,” Izuna smiled, patting his boyfriend’s thigh and holding out his hand to help him it up again. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“But you prepared all this for me and maybe more and ..” Itama stopped himself, he pouted.

“I did,” Izuna nodded. “So now it’s ready for when you’ll be comfortable.”

Without another word, Itama snuggled against him again, even if it looked like his blush was never going to leave him, Izuna wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he kissed the top of his head.

“So … Want to watch something else ?”

“Sure,” Itama nodded and with this, they chose another movie and focused properly on it.

Later, that night, Itama received his very first blowjob and he declared it was the best thing ever.


End file.
